What About Me
by Aquapaw221
Summary: Carlisle and Esme adopt a little girl, but something goes wrong and they believe that they lost her forever. What happens when she shows up alive and well years later?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

Carlisle's P.O.V.  
Esme and I sat in my office looking through a folder of children that needed to be adopted. We loved having our family of 7, but we thought it would be nice to have a baby in the house.  
"What about this one Carlisle?" Esme asked, pointing to a little girl with blonde hair.  
"Wow. She's beautiful." I said picking up the picture. "What's her name?"  
"Kennedy Sarah Craven." Esme read of the papers, "She's 5 years old and her mom was killed by her abusive father when she was 4. It wasn't until last month that she was taken away."  
"Oh my." I sighed, something about this little girl made me want her as a daughter so badly. "What do you think Esme? Is she the one?"  
Esme smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"Defiantly."  
-LATER THAT DAY-  
"Carlisle, why did you call us in for a family meeting?" Asked Jasper. All of my adopted kids sat down in the family room to talk to Esme and I. I'm sure Alice and Edward already know why we're all here.  
"Well kids-" I was cut off by a scream. Everyone turned to Alice, who had sprung up and had Esme and I in a bear hug.  
"SHE'S ADORABLE!" She squealed.  
"Who's adorable?" Emmett asked in confusion.  
"The little girl we are going to adopt." Esme explained. Everyone looked happy. Even Rosalie, who I had be a little unsure on how she would react.  
"What do you think about this?" I asked putting an arm around Esme's waist.  
No one objected.  
"Good, we are going to go pick her up from the orphanage tomorrow afternoon." I explained.  
-THE NEXT DAY AT NOON-  
We had all gone to pick up Kennedy from the orphanage. Everyone was excited to have a new member of the family, especially Rose for some reason.  
"Rosalie?" I asked. It was her, Esme, Emmett and I in the car. The others had gone in the other car.  
"Yes Carlisle?" She asked, switching her focus from Emmett to me.  
"I'm not trying to be rude. I'm honestly not. But I'm surprised your taking the new human so well." I said as gently as I could in case she was offended.  
"Well… I don't really know." She said looking down at her hand. Emmett put one hand on her knee and the other around her shoulders.  
"I guess that I have kind of excepted that I will never be a mother. I guess I'm just going to have to be the best big sister Kennedy will ever have." I looked in the rear view mirror. Rose had a slight smile on the red lips and Emmett leaned in to kiss her temple. I looked forward and smiled as well.  
"We're here." I said pulling into a dirt drive and up to a big brick building.  
Emmett and Rose got out of the car and met up with the others. Esme just stayed sitting in the car.  
"Esme? Are you coming, honey?" I asked taking her hand into mine.  
She sighed, "Carlisle, what if she doesn't like me?"  
I laughed once, but Esme didn't seem to think her statement was funny.  
"Carlisle I'm serious."  
"Esme," I sighed shaking my head, "you are the most likable person on Earth." I told her truthfully, stroking her cheek with the palm of my hand.  
She looked out the window to the group of our other "adopted" kids.  
I opened the door and jogged to the other side of the car, opening Esme's car door.  
"Esme, Kennedy is going to love you. I know she is." I stuck my hand out for Esme and she took it after short hesitation.  
I took her hands in mine and looked her in the eye.  
"You don't need to worry, love. Everything is going to be okay." I kissed her hands and the her lips.  
Esme smiled at me like I was the sun. "Lets go get our little girl." She said.  
We all walked into the orphanage. There was a little sitting area with plastic orange chairs and then a long hall with various doors. The sound of children's laughter was heard from the first door on the left. We followed the sound and opened the door. There was a bunch of children playing with toys and other things and an older looking woman. The woman noticed us and got up to meet us.  
"Hi! You must be the Cullen Family."  
"Yes," I answered, "this is my wife Esme, and my other adopted children, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice." I introduce.  
"It's nice to meet you all. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to Kennedy." She said leaving the room.  
"You mean she's not in here?" Rosalie asked.  
"No, she and her friend Carson are in the other room. Toys don't entertain her long."  
What?  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked still confused. She's 5. Toys should entertain until your at least 9.  
"Carlisle, Kennedy is very advanced for her years. She is only 5, but she reads at a grade 6 level and taught herself to play piano. She's gifted, but unfortunately, she only has one friend. All the other children don't understand her." The lady explained as she led us to a room where I could hear music. It was wonderful, almost as good as Edward. Edward looked at me in disbelief. Sorry son, I thought.  
The lady opened the door to our Kennedy and another little girl, I was guessing she was Carson.  
"Kennedy, the Cullen's are here to pick you up." The lady said.  
The music stopped and Kennedy got off the piano stool and ran over.  
"Hi Kennedy." I said bending down to the level.  
"Hi Mr. Cullen." She said with a smile.  
I laughed, "Kennedy, you can call me Carlisle or Dad if you want."  
"Okay." She said blushing looking down.  
"So Kennedy, this is Esme, and my other kids, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett."  
"Hi. Its very nice to meet you." She said.  
"Alright." The lady said.  
"Kennedy, say your good byes and grab your bag."  
"Okay, Miss Turner."  
She turned around to the other little girl, who was crying.  
"Don't cry Car-Car." She said as she hugged Carson.  
"I'm gonna miss you so much Ken-Ken." She cried.  
"I'm gonna miss you too."  
She pulled away and walked back to us. She was crying to now.  
"Oh, don't cry, honey," Esme said picking her up and putting her on her hip, we can some and visit."  
"Really?" Kennedy asked wiping her eyes.  
"Really." Esme said, kissing her forehead.  
Kennedy smiled a huge grin.  
"Thanks Mommy." She said, resting her head on her shoulder.  
Esme looked at me and looked as thought she was going to cry. I put my arm around her waist and we left for home with our little angle, Kennedy…


	2. Chapter 2

NO ONE'S P.O.V.  
The Cullen's all left the orphanage with Kennedy. She was sitting in the back seat with Rosalie and Emmett on either side of her.  
"So Kennedy, Miss Turner told us you play the piano and you like to read." Rosalie started.  
"Yes. I do." She said looking over at her new sister.  
"Do you enjoy playing music?" Emmett asked.  
"Yes, but I don't know any real songs. Just the ones Carson and I made up. I like to sing too."  
"Really?" Rosalie said.  
"Yeah. I can show you when we get to your house if you'd like." Kennedy said with a triumphant smile.  
"We would all love that." Rosalie smiled at Kennedy with a certain sense of pride.  
"Okay." She yawned.  
"Are you tired Kennedy?" Emmett asked.  
Kennedy rubbed her eyes with the back of her tiny hands, "a little bit."  
"You can sleep of you want. We'll wake you up when were home." Rosalie said putting a hand on Kennedy's shoulder.  
"Okay, is it okay if I lean on you?" She asked Rose, looking down at her feet.  
"Of course." Rosalie said.  
Kennedy closed her eyes and rested her head in Rose's lap, falling asleep almost instantly.  
Rose sat, playing with Kennedy's pretty blonde hair smiling.  
"She's such a sweet little girl." Rose whispered and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
Kennedy smiled in her sleep, happily. But the good dreams couldn't last forever.  
-KENNEDY'S DREAM-  
Kennedy awoke to a crash coming from the living room. She sat up and got out of bed. She was in her old house. Kennedy got up and walked out of her room. She could hear yelling and screams coming from the living room.  
"PHIL! STOP! PLEASE THAT HURTS!" She heard her mother say.  
"NOT FUCKING LIKELY BRANDI! YOU SLUT!" Phil took another swing at Brandi's head.  
"MOMMY!" Kennedy said from around the corner.  
Big mistake. Phil turned and Kennedy then noticed he was holding a gun in his right hand and had Brandi's neck in his left.  
"KENNEDY SARAH DWYER! GO TO YOU FUCKING ROOM!" Phil said, using her old last name. When Kennedy was moved to the orphanage, her last name was change to Brandi's maiden name. Phil pointed the gun at Kennedy and was about ready to shoot.  
"NO DON'T" Brandi screeched at the top of her lungs and bit down on Phil's leg.  
Phil screamed out in pain and pointed the gun to Brandi instead, pulling the trigger and shooting her in the head, killing her instantly.  
"MOM!" Kennedy cried.  
-END OF DREAM-  
The Cullen's were almost home when Rose noticed Kennedy stirring in her lap.  
"Mommy!" She screamed. "Don't go! I need you Mommy!" Kennedy started to cry and lash out in her sleep.  
Rosalie tried to shake her awake.  
"Kennedy, honey wake up. Wake up Kenny."  
Kennedy's eyes shot open and she looked around the car panting.  
She sat up and noticed that they were pulled over to the side of the road.  
"Kennedy, are you okay honey?" Carlisle asked, reaching over and smoothing out her hair.  
"Yeah. I'm okay. Just a bad dream." She said wiping the hot tears off her cheeks.  
"Okay, well we're home now honey." Esme said as they pulled into a dirt driveway.  
Kennedy eyes went huge when she saw the Cullen house.  
"This is your house?" She exclaimed looking out the window to the huge yard with a swing set and a big jungle gym that they had set up just for Kennedy.  
"Yep." Emmett said. "And now it's your house too."  
Kennedy smiled and got out of the car. Emmett grabbed her bags and she walked in holding Carlisle and Esme's hands.  
"Would you like to go see your room Kenny?" Carlisle asked as they entered the house.  
"Yes please Dad." She said smiling ear to ear.  
They led her up to the second floor and to the end of the hall way.  
"Here it is baby girl." Carlisle smiled as he opened the door.  
"WOW!" Kennedy yelled jumping up and down. "THIS IS AMAZING! THANK YOU!" She ran and squished Carlisle and Esme in a hug.  
Esme laughed, "your welcome honey."  
"Oh my gosh there's even a piano?" She said running to it and sitting down. By this time the whole family was in her room.  
"Why don't you play us something Kenny?" Alice asked.  
"Uh, okay."  
Kennedy cleared her throat and started to play.

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel"  
Kennedy was trying to pay attention to the song, but every once in a while he mind would slip and Edward would catch her thinking about what her father did to her mother.  
When Kennedy was finished playing her song she turned to see her family's reactions.  
Everyone but Edward was smiling.  
"Kenny that was amazing!" Esme said as a majority of the Cullens clapped.  
Edward stood up and stormed out of the room looking a mixture of angry and saddened at the same time.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Kennedy asked looking around worriedly.  
"No sweetie, Edward is just.. Um.." Carlisle struggled for the right word, "Hungry. Yes, he went down to get a, um, sandwich."  
"Oh. Okay." Kennedy believed.

NO ONE'S P.O.V.  
Kennedy had been living at the Cullen house for 2 months. Everyone loved her dearly. Edward was teaching her how to play the piano, Esme and Carlisle were just glad to have her for a daughter, Emmett and Jasper had taken her camping a few times and Rosalie and Alice had made her into a personal Barbie doll (not that Kennedy minded).  
It was a cold, cloudy Saturday. Perfect weather for vampires to be outside. The family had gone on a camping trip, all but Carlisle and Jasper who had decided to stay behind with Kennedy.  
"Jasper?" Kennedy called out to Jasper.  
"Yeah Kenny?" He said coming over to her at a human pace. No one had told Kennedy that the family were all vampires. She was mature, but they didn't know if they could trust her with a secret like that quite yet.  
"Will you please come outside and play on the jungle gym with me?" She gave Jasper one of those adorable little girl faces that no one could refuse.  
"Sure, go put your coat and shoes on." Kennedy ran to the door and put her outdoor gear on, while Jasper went to tell Carlisle where they were going.  
A little later, Kennedy was playing on the monkey bars and Jasper was sitting in the grass reading a book as she played.  
"Jasper Jasper! Look at me!" Kennedy giggled. Jasper looked up from the pages of his book for a moment,  
"That's great Kenny." He said looking back at his book.  
All of a sudden Kennedy lost the grip of the monkey bar falling to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground, she screamed and started crying.  
Jasper didn't move. He wanted t help his baby sister, but he could smell the blood. She had cut her hand on something when she landed and Jasper could smell the red, delicious liquid running down the palm of he hand.  
"Jazzy! It hurts!" She cried standing up and walking to him.  
It all happened quickly then. Jasper ran, vampire speed to Kennedy and picked her up. She was still crying, but not from the pain.  
Kennedy was scared, Jasper licked her cut hand and that was enough for Kennedy to scream.  
"DADDY!" She yelled hoping Carlisle could hear her from the house.  
Carlisle came out right as Jasper was about to bite down on Kennedy's little neck. He slammed into his son, sending Kennedy flying into a tree in the near by forest. She quickly got up and looked back, Carlisle had Jasper in an unbreakable hold.  
She then ran into the forest. Not sure exactly where she was going, but she just ran for hours.  
The sun went down and it was dark when Kennedy found an old lonely road.  
She sat down on the curb and wept. She was scared, confused and hungry.  
Suddenly, there was a light coming down the street.  
A car! Kennedy thought, jumping up and waving her arms around, trying to stop the car.  
The car pulled over and a man got out.  
"Oh my God." He said kneeling down to Kennedy's height.  
"Are you okay?" He asked her wiping away her tears.  
"My brother tried to kill me." She cried.  
The man pulled Kennedy into a hug and let her sob.  
"Shh. Its okay. I'm going to take you home and we'll get you cleaned up. Okay?" He asked rubbing her back in soothing circles.  
"O-okay." She said.  
"Can you tell me your name?" He asked taking her hand.  
"Kennedy Sarah Craven Cullen." She said getting into the back seat. Sitting there were 3 other kids. 2 girls and a boy.  
The first girl looked about 11. She had long black hair and brown eyes.  
The other girl looked basically the same only about 8 or 9 and her hair was cut into a short mushroom cut. And finally the boy. He had short dark hair and lighter brown eyes and was the same age and Kennedy.  
"Kids this is Kennedy. She's going to stay with us for a while. Kennedy these are my kids. My oldest daughter, Rebecca, my younger daughter, Rachel, and my son Jacob. Oh, and I'm Billy by the way. Billy Black." He explained.  
"Hi." Kennedy said shyly.  
"Hi." They all said back.  
It was quiet ride to Billy's house. He told her how they were coming home from a family vacation, how they lived in La Push and how she was welcomed to stay with the Blacks for as long as she wanted.  
She would also get the occasional question from Billy, who are your parents, how old are you, do you have any siblings.  
Kennedy gave mostly one word answers, obviously not sure if she should trust Billy or not.  
It wasn't too long before Kennedy fell asleep on Rebecca's shoulder.

CARLISLE'S P.O.V.  
"DADDY!" I heard Kennedy yell. I started walking down the stairs. She probably wanted me to push her on the swings or something. And then I smelt the blood.  
I sprinted to my daughter to see Jasper about to take a bit out of her.  
I knocked him down and Kennedy was flung into a tree.  
I wanted nothing more then to go over to her and tell her everything was going to be okay. To hold her close and tell her Jasper was just playing. But I had to hold Jasper back.  
I pulled him into my office and managed to calm him down enough for me to be able to leave.  
I went down into the forest. It had been hours and it was almost 11 at night. I looked until 5 in the morning. But I could find my little girl anywhere. It was almost as if she vanished off the face of the Earth. I walked back home. Jasper was sitting on the porch with his face in has hands when I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.  
He looked up with hopeful eyes.  
"Did you find her?" he asked. "Is she okay?"  
I sighed and shook my head, "no. I couldn't find her."  
Jasper started to sob, "this is all my fault! I almost killed her and now she's gone!" Before I could argue he was gone.  
I ran a hand through my blonde hair and pulled out my phone and called Esme.  
It rang only once before Esme picked up.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Esme dear. You all need to come home immediately." I said, my voice shaking, threatening to break at any given time.  
"Carlisle? What happened."  
"I'll explain when you get here. And on your way, keep an eye out for Kennedy and her scent." I said and started sobbing at her name.  
"Okay." She replied obviously frightened. "Were on our way."  
I hung up and sobbed. I cried for Jasper, for he now felt so guilty for what happened, for Esme, who will be heart broken when I tell he what happened, and mostly for my little angel, Kennedy. I just prayed she was still alive.  
It had been about 4 hours I was sitting there when the rest of the family pulled up.  
Esme ran up to me.  
"Carlisle what happened? Where is Kenny?" She said wrapping her arms around my torso.  
I just sobbed into her shoulder for a minuet before pulling myself together.  
I told them everything. Everyone was crying, mostly Esme and Rose.  
Esme was curled up against my chest, sitting in my lap crying. I just stroked her hair and cried with her.  
Edward was sitting there not making a noise, but the tears continued to run down his face.  
Alice had left to find Jasper, but there was no doubt in my mind that she was crying. Rose was in absolute hysterics. Emmett was trying to calm her down, but was having a head time doing that because he was sobbing as well.  
I don't think I have seen Rosalie cry like this since we told her she couldn't have kids.  
Rose and Kennedy had a special bond. Kennedy had been totally honest with us and told us that Rosalie was her favourite sibling. No one was really upset with that either. Rose was so good with her.  
Things couldn't get worse then this.


	3. Chapter 3

11 YEARS LATER, KENNEDY'S P.O.V.  
I woke myself up with my own screams. I gasped, it was just a dream. I really thought these nightmares were getting better. I new I'd never be able to get the night my mom was killed out of my head, but I just hoped that I would grow out of it. Billy new I had nightmares almost every night. After a while he stopped checking on me.  
I sat up in my bed and looked around my closet sized bed room. A lot of my friends said they felt bad that my room was so small, there was barely enough room for my small bed and little dresser. I honestly didn't mind. There was a place for everything and everything was in its place.  
Most of that being under my bed in boxes. Posters and picture covered every inch of my wall, you couldn't even see the light green paint that the wall was coloured. The only picture I had that wasn't on the wall was a picture of my old family.  
The day I ran away from the Cullen's house hold, I just happened to have it in my pocket. Billy had tried to find the Cullen's but it was like they had never existed. To records of my Dad working at the hospital, or any of my siblings going to school.  
It was odd. I still loved all the family, but I was also still frightened. When a human being tries to eat you, that's a bad sign. I still loved Jasper thought.  
I heard a faint knock on my door.  
"Come in." I moaned.  
The door opened and Billy wheeled in with Jacob right behind him. Sitting in his lap was a chocolate cake that said "Happy 16th Birthday Kenny" in red frosting and had a single candle on it.  
"Happy birthday!" Jake and Billy said in unison.  
I looked at my calendar in confusion. Hmmm. April 30th It was my birthday, I guess I forgot.  
"Thanks guys." I smiled as Billy reached over and put the cake on my lap.  
"Make a wish sis." Jake encouraged.  
Jacob and I had become so close in the past 11 years, if we had looked anything alike people would wonder if we were twins.  
I closed my eyes and made the same wish I made every year.  
That the Cullen's would never forget me.  
Billy clapped and I handed him the cake back.  
"Lets go eat. And oh, we have some gifts for you in here." He told me enthusiastically. I sighed as I got up and out of bed, "Billy, I thought I said no presents."  
"I think you'll like these ones." He said and I could tell by the tone in his voice I was in for a treat.  
I followed Jake and Billy into the kitchen.  
"Billy really I don't want gifts." I argued.  
"Fine." I heard a familiar voice say coming from the living room.  
My heart jumped and I ran to the living room.  
There stood my best friend in the world.  
"BELLA!" I squealed as I ran up and hugged her hard around the waist.  
"Hey Kenny! Happy Birthday." He said hugging me back.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked still shocked.  
"I moved into town with my dad a month ago. I was going to call but Billy thought that we should keep it a secret and then surprise you on your birthday."  
"Oh okay! Well I missed you so much! We have to catch up!" I said jumping up and down.  
"Well actually, that's what were going to do." She said, "Your sleeping over tonight."  
"Oh, okay!"  
"Okay girls," Billy said making us both turn to face him.  
"School. Bella offered to pick you up after school."  
Bella and I didn't go to the same school obviously. I attended the school on the Rez and she when to Forks High.  
"Okay, see you later Bella." I gave her a hug and she left for her old crappie truck. Billy had offered it to me, but I much rather walk.  
We ate the cake and Jake and I left for school.  
When we got there, I met up with my best friends, Liam and Dawn. They were twins.  
"Hey Kenny." Liam said and pulled my into a hug.  
"Hey Liam." I said hugging him back and moving to hug Dawn.  
"Happy birthday Bumble Bee!" She said using my nickname.  
"Thanks," I said smiling.  
"So we got you something." Dawn said.  
"Psh! I got you something Kenny." Liam said glaring at his sister.  
"Okay, okay. HE got you something, but I helped him pick it out!" She said triumphantly.  
I laughed, "whatever you say Dawn." I smiled.  
Liam opened his back pack and pulled out a small rectangular box.  
"Here. Happy birthday." He said giving me a smile that made my heart skip a beat.  
"Thanks." I took the box and unwapped it.  
Inside a little velvet case was a necklace.

I gasped. It was the most beautiful piece of jewellery I had ever seen! And it was a heart? Did Liam have feelings for me?  
NO! Snap out of it Kennedy, you have a boyfriend.  
I looked up at Liam and smiled.  
"Its beautiful Liam. I love it." I told him sincerely and gave him a huge hug.  
"I'm glad you like it." He mumbled into my hair making my stomach flip.  
"KENNEDY!" I heard from behind me.  
I looked behind me, though I would know that voice anywhere.  
Grayson.  
He waved me over to him.  
"I have to go." I told Liam apologetically.  
'No it's fine. Do you wanna put it on?" He asked blushing.  
I laughed, "yeah, can you help me?"  
Liam took the necklace and clasped it around me neck.  
I looked back to him and smiled.  
"How does it look?"  
"Your beautiful." She smiled, then I guess he realized what he had said, "you know! The necklace! it's a beauty!" He blushed furiously.  
I laughed and hugged him once more before I walked over to Grayson.  
"Hey baby." He said taking my hand.  
"Hey." I said.  
He glanced down at my necklace and frowned.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Can I speak with you alone for a moment Kenny?" He asked pulling me further into the forest by the school.  
"Uh sure, what is it."  
Grayson looked at me, his sweet caring eyes turning to flames. The look in his eyes made me flinch.  
"Who the hell gave you that!" He spat. I was so confused.  
"Liam did. Why?" I asked nervously.  
I didn't even have time to move before Grayson's fist came smacking into my jaw.  
I fell into the dirt and put my hand to my aching cheek.  
Did he really just hit me? I had tears in my eyes, threatening to fall at any second.  
I looked up at him through my eye lashes. A single tear escaped my eyes, showing my fear.  
Grayson laughed a dirty hard laugh, bent down to me patting where he had hit me.  
"Now, were gonna go back to the school now. You tell people that I gave you that necklace, and don't you dare tell people about what just happened. Got it. Babe?" Hh taunted.  
I gulped and got up and out of the dirt.  
He grabbed my shoulders and whimpered.  
"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He screamed in my face.  
I nodded as more tears rushed down my cheeks.  
"Good." He kissed my neck making me wince.  
"Oh and if I ever catch you with Liam again, I'll be more then your jaw that will hurt."  
He took my hand and we walked back to the school. By the time we got back it was time to go to class. Grayson kissed my hand and winked.  
"Happy Birthday Babe."  
He walked off and it took all I had not to burst out crying during Science.  
"Kennedy!" My friend Kaylin said coming up to me.  
"Hey Kay, what's up?" I said trying to act normal.  
"Oh nothing really. Wow what a beautiful necklace!" She said touching it gently.  
"Oh thanks." I said just wanting to go home.  
"Who got it for you?" She asked.  
"Li-" I stopped quickly remembering what Grayson had said.  
Now, were gonna go back to the school now. You tell people that I gave you that necklace, and don't you dare tell people about what just happened. Got it. Babe?  
I shuttered as the harsh words ran through my head.  
"Grayson did." I sighed putting a, hopefully, convincing fake smile on.  
"Oh how cute! Your so lucky to have Grayson." Kaylin smiled.  
"I sure am" I said looking down.  
NOT!

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I basically ignored everyone and after school, I waited alone on the bench out side the school for Bella.  
I only waited for a few minuets when her old red pickup truck pulled up.  
I hopped in and smiled my fake smile.  
"Hey Bells." I said.  
She looked at me for a second.  
"Something's wrong." She said as she started the car.  
I scrunched my nose confused, "What do you mean?" I said.  
"That's your fake smile Kenny, you've had it since we were kids I would know it anywhere." We were already outside of La Push and almost at her house when I replied.  
"Bella, if you promise not to tell anyone, can I trust you with a secret?" I said looking at my backpack sitting in my lap.  
"Of course." She said.  
We pulled into the drive way and there was a silver Volvo parked in her drive way.  
"Bells is that Charlie's car?"  
"No, I forgot to tell you. My boyfriend wants to meet you." She explained, taking off her seat belt and opening her door.  
I got out after her and followed her into the house.  
"Edward? Were back." Bella called to the living room.  
"Hey love." I heard a voice say. That voice! I have heard it before. Wait… EDWARD!  
I walked quickly into the living room and there he was.  
No but that's impossible! He didn't look any different then the day I left.  
"Edward?" I asked not sure what to do. Hey Edward, do you happen to be my older brother that should be 28 years old by now? Yeah I don't think so.  
"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He said holding his hand out for my to shake.  
I started to cry, it was him! Either that or he happened to have the same name and looks as my Edward.  
"Are you okay?"  
I ignored his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck bawling at this point.  
"Edward! Is this really you!" I cried.  
He pulled back and looked at me.  
"Um have we met before?" he asked.  
That sentence was a slap in the face for me. Well I guess I don't look the same.  
"Y-You don't remember me Edward?" I asked hurt.  
"Um sorry." He sighed.  
"Maybe I have the wrong Edward Cullen. Sorry." I felt so embarrassed.  
"No its okay really." He said smiling.  
I stuck my hand out, "I'm Kennedy Craven. You can all me Kenny though."  
I said.  
His eyes bulged out of his head for a moment.  
"Kenny!" He asked.  
I took out the picture of me and The Cullen's. I always had it in my pocket. I showed him the picture and he gasped, then left the room.

"Kenny..." Bella started as she turned to me.


	4. Chapter 4

KENNEDY'S P.O.V.  
Oh crap! She remembered? I was really hoping that Bella was going to forget about that.  
I sighed, "Bella, you have to swear that you will never tell anyone about this. Especially not any of the Cullens okay?" I said sitting beside her on the bed cross legged.  
"I swear." Bella said turning to face me. I looked down and started fiddling with the bed sheet.  
"It's about Grayson." I whispered clutching my necklace. I felt better holding it, it kind of reminded me that I wasn't alone. That Liam would always be my friend.  
"What about him? Did he break up with you?" Bella asked in shock.  
I laughed one hard cold laugh, "I wish."  
"Kenny, your scaring me. What happened?" She asked moving forward. I looked her in the eyes and could see the concern she wasn't trying to hide. I just couldn't fight the tears anymore.  
"He… today when he saw us… He was mad, but it was my fault." I stammered. It was my fault. Well, at least that's what I've been trying to tell myself.  
"Kennedy, I still don't know what your talking about." Bella said shaking her head.  
"He got mad and hit me." I mumbled putting my hand where he had smacked me. Tears were still falling down my cheeks.  
"He what?" Bella asked, "Speak up sweetheart."  
I took a deep, shaky, breath. "Bella he hit me." I said loud enough for her to hear this time. "But I was my fault. I shouldn't have taken the necklace from Liam."  
"HE HIT YOU!" Bella screeched, hurting my ears, "THAT SON OF A-" I covered her mouth with my hand before she could finish her sentence.  
"Bells please. I know Grayson. He will never do it again." I said.  
"How do you know that Kenny?" She asked. I could see her eyes watering.  
"Because.. He loves me." I tried to assure her, but the truth was I didn't even believe my own words.  
"Kennedy," Bella started, but I cut her off before I could get the abusive boyfriend speech.  
"Bells," I sobbed. "He loves me, I know he loves me." I kept sobbing. Bella pulled me into a hug and I kept sobbing out the same words all night. Maybe if I said them enough, it would be true. At around 3 in the morning I had fallen asleep in Bella's arms.  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3  
BELLA'S P.O.V.  
The next morning I woke up on my bed with Kenny. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying all night. It hurt to see her like this. She was like the twin sister I never got, even though she was 2 years younger then me. I got out of bed and went down stairs to make some breakfast, but the conversation from last night was still on my mind.  
How could someone that is supposed to love you hurt you like that? I'm so thankful that I have Edward. He would never hurt me.  
I took out a waffle iron and the ingredients for waffles and strawberry sauce, Kennedy's favourite, when I felt a cold pair of arms around my waist.  
"Hmmm. Speak of the devil." I murmured turning around in Edwards arms.  
"Morning love." He said and kissed me gently on the lips. Edwards and I had only been dating for a month and he still wasn't used to being so close.  
He pulled away and grinded his teeth together.  
"Are you okay? Do you want me to-"  
"No, I'm fine." He said interrupting me. "How was your sleepover?" He asked.  
I sighed and put my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and tightened his grip a little. "What's wrong love?" He whispered.  
"Nothing. It's nothing you need to worry about." I pulled away and started to cook, while Edward made himself at home and sat down on the counter.  
KENNEDY'S P.O.V.  
I woke up the next morning and Bella wasn't with me. She must be down stairs so I got up, got dressed and went down stairs.  
"Bella?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Bella was making something in the waffle iron and Edward was seated on the counter watching Bella.  
"Hey Ken, how did you sleep?" She asked.  
"Fine." I mumbled and sat down at the table. My voice was quiet and scratchy and I knew there was no way that would get past Edward with out him noticing.  
"Are you alright Kennedy?" He asked hopping down of the counter and walking over to me.  
"Yeah," I said and cleared my throat, "I'm fine."  
"No your not." He pushed. He was really stating to piss me off. I was fine. I think.  
"Edward, stop it. I'm fine."  
"Kenne-"  
"I'M FUCKING FINE! GOSH WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH!" I said slamming my fist down on the table. Edward staggered back a bit and my little fit. I felt a little guilty but he needed to stop being so nosey.  
"I care because I'm your brother Kennedy. I'll always care." He said looking down. Great. Now I really felt bad.  
"Edward I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just stressed out." I explained pushing my hair behind my ears. I pulled Edward into a hug and a tear slipped out my eye. I had always had a guilty  
conscience. Anyone who had known me for at least a month knew that.  
"Okay, I'll drop it." He said pulling away from the embrace.  
"Kennedy, your breakfast is ready." Bella said putting waffles with whipped cream and strawberry sauce in front of me. I smiled and hugged Bella.  
"Thanks Bells." I said and then started eating.  
I ate in silence while Edward and Bella talk quietly among themselves. Suddenly the phone rang, so I picked it up.  
"Swan residents." I said perkily.  
"Kennedy? Its me, Billy." He said.  
"Oh hey Billy." I said sitting up straighter in my chair.  
"How was your night with Bella, sweetheart?" He asked.  
"Its was good. Oh and you'll never guess who I found!" I said excitedly.  
"Who?"  
"My old foster parents! They have been living in Forks all this time!"  
The other line was quiet. I was worried Billy had fainted or something.  
"Billy? Are you alright?" I asked.  
"How did you find the Cullens?" He asked in a grave tone. "Who told you they were here?"  
"Bella is dating Edward. Billy what's the matter?" I asked.  
"Kennedy come home right now." He yelled into the phone, ignoring my question.  
"Okay, fine. I'll have Edward drive me-"  
"NO!" He exclaimed, "you have Bella take you home. Better yet, Jacob and I are coming to get you." The phone suddenly went dead. I was beyond confused, what did Billy have against my parents?  
"Billy's on his way." I said looking up. "He was mad that I had found you." I told them.  
"Kennedy, is this man by any chance Billy Black?" Edward asked.  
"Yeah, that's him. Why?" I asked even more confused.  
"Oh God. I have to go girls. I have to go talk to Carlisle." He said and before I could protest he was out the door.  
I was still confused, but I could tell this wasn't going to end well.

KENNEDY'S P.O.V.  
It was about 15 minuets until Billy and Jacob showed up. Billy had a scowl on his face when he and Jacob entered the kitchen. One that would scare the meanest of people. Jake looked just as confused as I did.  
"Where are they Kennedy?" He growled looking around in his attempt to find someone hiding.  
"No one is here Billy, just me and Bella. Why are you so upset that I found my family! I thought you would be happy for me!" I was so close to crying by now that I could feel tears collect in the corner of my eyes.  
"Why would I be happy that you found those stupid filthy bloodsuckers, after I tried so hard to keep them away from you!" Billy yelled at me. My face fell and tears fell down my cheeks as I pieced together what he had let slip. "You mean, you tried to keep them away? You knew where they were all along?"  
Billy looked down at his lap, "Kennedy please-"  
"You lied to me." I said, more as a statement than a question.  
"I did it to protect you Kennedy. You don't know how scared you were when I found you." He tried to reason with me, but I had heard enough. "I WAS A LITTLE GIRL BILLY! Of course I was fucking scared! But I trusted you to help me find my family and you lied." I grabbed my coat off the chair it was on and opened the door, "I HATE YOU BILLY!" I screeched before I slammed the door and ran off. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I just had to get away.  
All this time he had told me he tried his best to find my family was a lie! All those nights I couldn't sleep because I wanted Mom to tuck me in and Dad to read me a story when he got home from his shift, or when I wanted Rose to play with my hair while she told me fairytales or Edward to teach me a song on the piano I could have had it! Billy could have brought me home all this time! How could he listen to my cries about how much I missed my mommy and daddy and just sit there and tell me he would find them, when he already had and was keeping it from me!  
Billy, Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca had always been my family too, but more like cousins and uncle. Well, not really Billy anymore I suppose. I don't think I will be able to trust him anymore.  
I looked up and realized how much darker it had become and how hard it was raining. I looked at the time on my phone, it read 5:30. I had been walking for 7 and a half hours? Wow. I looked at my surrounding and it was somewhat familiar. I was at the bottom of the Cullen's big drive way.  
I heard a car come up behind me so I turned to see Rosalie in her red convertible. She got out and was in front of me before I could blink.  
"Kennedy, what are you doing out here?" She asked pulling me out of the rain and into her car. "I don't know." I whispered. Rose started the car and we started driving up the driveway. 


	5. Chapter 5

KENNEDY'S P.O.V.  
After I got into Rose's car, we sped up the windy dirt drive way. When we got there Rose came around to my side of the car and led me into the house. The moment we got in, the whole family was sitting at the couch.  
"OH! My baby!" Mom exclaimed and ran to me. "Honey what happened? Why are you soaking wet?"  
I tried to answer but my teeth were chattering so violently that I could get a word out. Mom obviously understood how painfully cold I was because she ran out and back into the room with 4 or 5 blankets before I could blink. She wrapped me up like a burrito, sat me on the couch and they left through the kitchen door.  
"Kenny, what did happen?" Dad asked me. I looked down.  
"Billy. He lied to me." I whispered out so quietly that human ears wouldn't have been able to hear me.  
"About what?"  
"About you."  
Dad looked at me confused, so I explained the story. Every last detail about how he told me he could find you and that they probably forgot about me. When I finished the story, Dad pulled me into a hug.  
"We never forgot you Kenny." He said and kissed my cheek.  
"Yeah I kinda got that from the picture." I said gesturing to the gold frame.  
Everyone laughed and I felt like I was at home. For the first time in years I felt like I was apart of a family. And then I felt guilty. Guilty for thinking that for even a second. Billy had taken me in at such a young age and right after his wife had died. He was always a great person, and even though I was mad at him, he would always be my uncle Billy.  
All of a sudden the lights went out. But from the kitchen doors I could see 16 little lights, floating in mid air.  
"Dad? What's going on?" I asked gripping his arm.  
Then I heard it. The bell like voices of my family singing "Happy Birthday" in perfect harmony. I smiled and the lights when on and a huge cake was placed in front of me.  
"What's all this?" I asked.  
"Well," Alice said, "Edward told us that it was your birthday yesterday, and I didn't have time to plan a party." I shook my head and laughed.  
"Make a wish Kenny." Emmett exclaimed.  
I thought about it for a minuet.  
"I have nothing to wish for." I said honestly.  
"Well, what did you wish for with Billy and Jacob?"  
"That you all would never forget me." I said and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks in a blush.  
"Oh come on!" Emmett whined. "CAKE!"  
"Emmett, why do you care? Your don't eat cake."  
Everyone laughed bout Emmett who just crossed his arms and huffed.  
"Well if I did eat cake I would have blown the candles out myself.." Emmett mumbled.  
I laughed and thought of a wish.  
I wish that Grayson never hits me again I thought to myself and blew out the candles.  
Everyone clapped but I was still frowning. Knowing I had to go back to school in a few days, to him. I shuttered and looked up. My family was watching me with golden eyes like a hawk. I laughed an awkward laugh and scratched the back of my neck.  
"Kenny are you alright?" Jasper asked. "Your emotions are sad. And… scared."  
"No! really I'm fine. I'm alright." I insisted.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, just, uh, tired." I lied.  
"You can stay here if you like." Esme offered.  
"Uh, no its alright. Billy will want me home. Would you be able to take me home?" I asked. Everyone looked at one another. For some reason I had a feeling no one could take me home.  
"Kennedy, we have a treaty with the Quileute's. They know we're vampires and we know they're werewolves so-" I cut Dad off.  
"Werewolves? What are you talking about?" I asked. I've known Jake and the boys for a long time and as far as I could tell no one was an animal. Except for Embry at a party! Then yes he was an animal but not in that sense!  
"Oh dear! You didn't know?" Mom asked.  
"No."  
"Well yes, the Quileute's are descendent from wolves. They saw us hunting on they're territory once but we explained to them about not harming humans so we formed a treaty.  
Basically if we stay off they're land they won't expose our families secret." Edward explained.  
"Okay, then I guess I'm staying." I said.  
"Come on Kenny." Rose said and stood up. "You can stay in mine and Emmett's room."  
I stood up and was about to follow her up when Emmett's booming voice was heard.  
"But Rose! We had plans!" He said and winked.  
"Shut up Em." She said and continued up the stairs.  
We got up to her room and she let me in.  
I sat down on the bed while rose went to Alice's closet to get me some pyjama's. I looked to my right at a huge mirror when, for the first time since it happened, I saw a burse that was slowly starting to form on my face.  
I put my hand over it gently, there was no way the Cullen's didn't notice the bluish purple splotch under my chin. They were probably trying to be nice.  
I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew I was on the ground crying. Thinking about the pain and fact that it was Grayson that did this!  
"Kenny?" Rose said sitting down with me and pulling me into a hug.  
"What happened hon? Are you alright?" She asked and smoothed out my hair.  
I shook my head and cried into her neck.  
After I had calmed down enough to talk, Rose started to ask questions.  
"Kenny, what happened?" She asked again. I bit my lip. What was a going to say? I trusted Rose and I desperately wanted to tell her what happened.  
But 1. She would kill him  
2. Edward would read her thoughts and tell everyone.  
"Rose, if I tell you, you have to promise you'll never think about it around Edward or tell anyone." I said looking her dead in the eye. She could tell I was serious.  
"I promise Ken." She insisted.  
So I explained to her every detail. About how Grayson beat me, about already telling Bella, about being in love with Liam. By the time I was done she was almost crying, but I wasn't sure is these were tears of anger of sadness. Maybe even both.  
Suddenly she pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair.  
"I'm so sorry Kennedy." She sighed and pulled back. "But I think you need to tell Carlisle. He can deal with this."  
"No. I can handle it, but I just…" I trailed off and swept the hair out of my face.  
"Kennedy, please. Just go to Carlisle. I won't tell anyone yet but if you don't do it soon I will."  
I nodded. Rose pulled the covers back and crawled in with me pulling me close.  
"I love you sis." She said and kissed my hair.  
"I love you too sis."  
*********************KENNEDY'S DREAM**************************  
I was suddenly sitting on a couch. Not just any couch, I recognised this one and would recognise it anywhere.  
Then, Grayson pulled me off the couch and threw me to the floor, yelling at me and hitting me violently across the face repeatedly. I begged him to stop, weakly, for I had not more life in me.  
"GRAYSON! STOP! PLEASE THAT HURTS!" I screamed.  
"NOT FUCKING LIKELY KENNEDY! YOU SLUT!" Grayson took another swing at my head.  
"MOMMY!" A little boy said from the opening of the hall way. That same spot I had stood when I was about his age.  
Grayson turned and the little boy then noticed he was holding a gun in his right hand and had my neck in his left.  
"SON! GO TO YOU FUCKING ROOM!" Grayson yelled and pointed the gun at the little boy.  
Something inside me snapped. I didn't know this boy, but I had already fallen in love. I couldn't let Grayson hurt him. I turned my head down and bit on Grayson's leg.  
Grayson screamed out in pain and pointed the gun to my head instead, I squeezed my eyes shut and the last thing I heard was the tortured sound of a child losing their mother.  
****************************END OF DREAM**************************  
I awoke screaming and grasping onto the covers.  
"Kennedy! Ken wake up!" Rosalie said shaking my shoulders.  
My eyes snapped open and I look around confusedly. I was in Rose's room with her. I took a deep breath and I was fine again.  
"Still having those nightmares huh?" She asked. I nodded,  
"But this time it was different. I was my mom, Grayson was my dad and this little boy was witnessing it like I had."  
"Weird." Rose responded.  
I got up off the bed and went down stairs with Rose coming down after me. Mom and Dad were in the kitchen. Mom was making breakfast and Dad had his hands around her waist and kissed her cheek sweetly. I smile at my parents. They were so sweet to each other.  
"Morning." I said. Dad turned away from Mom and gave me a hug.  
Dad chuckled like I was missing an inside joke. "uh, good morning sweetheart. How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Fine, thanks." I answered smiling again.  
I sat at the island next to Emmett. I looked at the clock.  
"WOW!" I exclaimed.  
"What?" Mom asked as she set a plate of Eggs and toast in front of me.  
"It's already 6 in the afternoon?" I asked as I picked up my fork.  
"Yes, you slept for a long time." Jasper said as he walked in with Alice at his side and kissed the top of my head.  
"So what do you guys plan on doing this evening?" I asked.  
"Well, were all going to play baseball. Edward is just going to pick up Bella now. Would you like to come?" Mom asked.  
"Uh. No I had better go home. Billy's probably wondering where I am and I think I'm ready to forgive him."  
"That's good." Dad said. "I'll drive you to the border line now okay?"  
"Alright. Thanks for breakfast Mommy." I said and kissed her cheek.  
"Your welcome baby, bye."  
Dad and I drove away and he dropped me off at the border. I started to walk toward my home when I heard footsteps coming up behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Kennedy's P.O.V

"Kennedy! Baby!" It was Grayson. A chill ran down my back as I turned to look at him.  
He tried to pull me into his arms but I pushed him away. Probably not the best idea.  
"What?" He stormed.  
"It's over Grayson." I whispered. He grabbed me by the hair and I whimpered.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH!" He yelled.  
"IT'S OVER GRAYSON! I'M DONE WITH YOUR FUCKING ABUSE!" I screamed back.  
He let out a groan and threw me into a tree.  
"IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT IS KENNEDY!"  
He yanked my by the hair across the stretch of highway. The pain was almost to much.  
Suddenly, I was let go of and a huge black wolf was pulling Grayson into the woods. I could hear his screams of terror all the way through.  
I sat up and groaned, falling onto my stomach. I touched my back and it was covered in blood. My nose and lip was hairline was bleeding and I couldn't feel my left arm.  
"Help!" I chocked out, hoping that someone could hear me.  
I heard a rustle in a bush near by, but I blacked out before I could figure out who it was.  
JACOB'S P.O.V.  
Quil, Embry and I were hanging out, walking down the road cracking jokes.  
"Okay, how about this one." Embry said. "Yo mama's so old she was a waitress at the last supper!"  
Quil and I laughed and kept walking.  
"Well, then yo mama's so old, she passed her drivers test on a T Rex!" Embry recoiled.  
We all laughed, until I saw something on the side of the road. It took me a second to realize it was a person.  
"Oh My God!" I exclaimed and raced to the girl.  
I flipped her on to her side and gasped in horror. It was Kennedy!  
"EMBRY! CALL 911!" I yelled as I wrapped my coat around her body to try and stop the bleeding. I lifted her up and into my lap, cradling her head between my shoulder and my hand.  
"Kenny, wake up! Kennedy Sarah Craven you wake up right now!" I cried.  
"Jake, the ambulance is here man." Embry said. The paramedics put her into the ambulance and I got in beside her, holding her cold, bloody hand the whole way there.  
I prayed that she would wake up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

JACOB'S P.O.V  
We reached the hospital in no time, Kennedy was rushed into a room and I was told to stay in the waiting room.  
"Jake, calm down. She'll be okay." Embry tried to tell me, but I hardly listened. I continued to pace up and down the waiting room.  
"Jacob! Stop it your gonna make your self sick." Quil tried to reason.  
I stopped and looked at him with daggers in my eyes.  
"I'm gonna go call my dad." I said, choking on my words a little bit.  
I pulled out my cell phone and dialled the house number.  
Ring  
Ring  
Ring  
Ring  
No answer! Fuck dad! I threw the phone at the wall.  
"Excuse me sir." The old woman at the front desk said. I turned to her.  
"What!" I asked rudely.  
"I need you to fill out these papers." She stated, looking more frightened as she handed a stack of paper and a pen to me.  
"Oh. Thanks, sorry about that." I said sheepishly.  
"That's quite alright, I know how hard it can be to have a loved on in the hospital."  
I nodded and took the paper and pen to a small table beside an office.  
I filled it out quickly, holding back the tears to the best of my abilities.  
When I finished I stood and noticed that the office belonged to none other then Dr. Carlisle Cullen.  
DING! Idea! I brought the papers up to the lady.  
"Also, I was wondering if Dr. Cullen was working today?"  
The lady sighed, "no, not today."  
"Uh, do you have his home number?" I asked.  
"Yes we do. Would you like it?"  
"If I can, yes."  
The lady pulled out a bid thing of files and looked through them at a very quick pace. After about 45 seconds she pulled out a scrap paper and wrote down a number, handing it to me.  
"Thank you so much." I stuck my hand into my pocket.  
Where the hell is my cell pho- my eye caught the electronic mess on the floor.  
Oh yeah.  
"Need a phone?" The lady asked.  
I looked at her, she held out the hospital phone to me.  
"Yeah. Thanks again."  
I quickly dialled the number on the paper.  
God I hope someone picks up.  
ROSALIE'S P.O.V  
GOD! I knew that human was going to be the death of us! I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT! Right now we were all risking our lives to save that girl, Edward can do so much better..  
Alice and Jasper and brought her to Phoenix, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle and I had just tried to throw James off of that Humans scent, but now I was at home with Esme getting ready to go and make sure Bella's dad was safe.  
RING  
RING  
I picked up the phone, "What?" I said annoyed.  
"Is Mr. Cullen there? Its an emergency." Said a husky voice.  
"No he's not, and trust me you problem couldn't be that important."  
"HEY! Kennedy is the most important person on this Earth!"  
Kenny?  
"What happened to Kennedy?" I asked worriedly.  
"Not that you care, apparently. But she is in the hospital. I found her on the side of the road earlier today, she was unconscious and bleeding really badly." The boy explained.  
"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.  
"Oh so now you fucking care?"  
"I'll be there soon." I said and hung up.  
"ESME!" I yelled and ran inhuman speed to the living room where she was putting on her jacket.  
"Rose? Honey calm down. What happened?"  
Tears were collecting in the corners of my eyes.  
"K-Kennedy's hurt. She's in the hospital!" I sobbed.  
"Oh my goodness! Well lets go!" We both ran out into the car and started driving out of the drive way.  
I sobbed into my hands while Esme rubbed my back soothingly with one hand while driving.  
She couldn't die. She was going to be fine!  
When we got there we ran to the front desk at a human pace.  
"WHERE IS SHE!" I asked frantically.  
"Where is who? Miss you need to calm down." The girl at the front desk said.  
"MY SISTER! WHERE IS KENNEDY!" I shouted.  
"Rosalie, take a breath." Esme said, taking my shoulders in her hands and making me face her.  
I took an unnecessary breath.  
"Kennedy is in surgery right now, there was a lot of damage and she lost a lot of blood, we don't know if she will make it to tomorrow. I'm sorry."  
For once in my life, I didn't get mad. I didn't yell, or kill the lady.  
I cried. And I cried hard. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Esme pulled me into her arms in a chair and let me cry. I was having trouble breathing but it didn't matter. Its not like I needed the air.  
"M-m-mommy, she can't die!" I cried. I never really called Esme "mom", but I needed on right now.  
"Shhhh, don't worry baby. She'll be fine. She's a fighter, just like her big sister." Esme soothed me.  
There was a very buff, tan man that came toward us.  
"Mrs. Cullen?" He asked.  
"That's me." Esme said, still holding me on her lap.  
"My name is Jacob Black. I'm a vary close friend of Kennedy. She has lived with me and my family since she was little. I was the one that called you, I know how much Kenny loves you. She used to talk about you guys all the time when we were kids."  
"Thank you for the call Jacob. And thank you for taking her in." Esme said sincerely.  
"No problem." he said and turned around to walk away.  
"Jacob?" I asked, not knowing where this question was coming from.  
"Uh, yeah." He asked coming back.  
I sat up a little straighter.  
"What was Kenny like when she was a kid?" I asked.  
"She was the best. I always thought of her as a twin sister. When we were little, we used to play princess and she called herself Princess Rosie." He said. That made me smile through the tears.  
"I don't know where she got the name, but she was always so… so attached to being Princess Rosie."  
"Okay. Thanks for telling me."  
"No problem." He said and walked back to two other guys.


	8. Chapter 8

KENNDEY'S P.O.V.  
Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-  
Over and over that's all I could hear. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't budge. I couldn't move, and I couldn't remember anything.  
Suddenly I could hear the door open and then close. Someone was either leaving the room or coming in.  
"Oh gosh." I heard a male's voice as quick footsteps came closer to the bed I was on. Someone picked up my hand and held it in their own warm grasp.  
"How did this happen?" The man asked frantically.  
"Her boyfriend beat her after she tried to break up with him. A boy from La Push told us, you may know him. Sam Uley?" Dad? That was defiantly dad's voice. That must mean I'm in a hospital.  
"Yeah. I know the guy." He replied and I felt him lift my hand up to his mouth and kiss it.  
"I'll give you two a minuet." Dad said and I heard the door open and close again.  
"Hey Kenny. Its me. Liam."  
LIAM! Oh gosh I missed him! But what has he doing here?  
"God, Kennedy. When they told me you were here I almost had a heart attack. Do you know how much you mean to me? The world Ken. You mean the world to me."  
I smiled. I wasn't sure if he saw it but I loved knowing that I meant something to him (especially the whole freaking world!).  
"You know, I have been coming everyday for 3 weeks. Since I found out what happened. Can you hear me?" He asked.  
It took all my strength, but I somehow managed to squeeze his hand gently.  
I felt a drop of moisture fall on my hand.  
He was crying? I wanted to hold him and tell him not to cry.  
His hand was suddenly out of mine and I felt scared for a brief second until I heard his voice again.  
"I wrote you a song. I've sung it to you a few times before but I don't think you could hear it. So here we go."  
He started to play his guitar. I didn't recognise the song but I knew he was using the guitar I gave him for his birthday a few years ago. We named it Hayley after Hayley Williams from Paramore because we both went through a huge Paramore phase.  
Then he started to sing. And the song melted my heart.  
" Can't blame you  
For thinking that you never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong  
I thought was protecting you  
From everything that i go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way  
Here I am  
With all my  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see what you mean to me  
What you mean to me  
Just know that  
I'm sorry  
I never wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning, but let the truth break down these walls  
Oh, yea  
And every time i think of you  
I think of how you push me through  
Showed me how much better i could be.  
Here I am  
With all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see what you mean to me  
What you mean to me, yea  
You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I want to live that everyday  
You say what no one else will say  
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know its what I need.  
Its what i need, yeah  
Here I am  
With all my heart  
I hope you understand(I hope you understand)  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again(that mistake again)  
You brought me closer to who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see what you mean to me  
What you mean to me  
Oh my gosh! He wrote me a song! Only in my wildest dreams has Liam ever written me a song!  
I tear fell down my closed eyes.  
"Oh Kenny don't cry." He said as he wiped it away with a kiss.  
"I love you Kennedy."  
I don't know what happened but suddenly my eyes were opened. Liam was right there.  
"Liam? I love you too.." I sighed before I realized what I was saying.  
"You do?"  
"Abso-freaking-lutly." I smiled.  
He slowly leaned forward and kissed my lips gently.  
The moment out lips made contact, its like a million fireworks went off. Our lips fit together so perfectly that I thought I was gonna burst.  
All to soon, he pulled away, but his kiss still lingered.  
We both smiled like idiots, and I couldn't have been happier.  
"So, Kennedy Sarah Craven. Does this mean you'd like to be my girlfriend?" He asked sweetly.  
"…No…" I said.  
His face fell and he looked so hurt that I wrapped my good hand around his neck and kissed him with all the passion my crippled body would allow.  
"It means I'd love to be your girlfriend."  
I knock was heard on the door and Dad came in.  
"Daddy!" I said trying to sit up but instead let out a small scream and lied back down.  
"Hi baby girl. How are you feeling?" He said coming over to the other side of the bed.  
"Amazing." I replied reaching over and taking Liam's hand.  
Dad chuckled, "I meant your back… and head… and, well, arm." he said trailing off. "But it's also good to know your love life is back into check."  
I laughed but had to stop because it hurt too much.  
"Well, you have some visitors if your up for it."  
"Sure. Who is it?" I asked.  
"Your families."  
The door opened and Mom, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett walked in and went to stand with Dad. I thought that was it. But then Jake, Billy, Rebecca, Rachel and Dawn came in and stood at the other side.  
"Hey everyone."  
"Oh Kennedy! How are you feeling baby?" Mom asked smiling down at me.  
"I'm good. A little sore but I'll live."  
Everyone said their hellos and "are you okay" even thought I already told them. It was nice to see everyone. I was happy to see Rebecca and Rachel again. Rosalie and I had a little tear fest.  
"Where's Bella and Edward?" I asked after some small talk.  
"Oh, they're in Phoenix." Jasper said. "It's a long story. We'll fill you in later." I nodded and we started talking about unimportant stuff.  
Unfortunately everyone had to leave so I could rest, but I knew that the world was all in perfect balance again. 


	9. Chapter 9

KENNEDY'S P.O.V.  
It's been a few weeks since I woke in the hospital. I had a broke arm, my back had lost most of its skin when Grayson dragged me on the pavement but it was much better now, and I had to have 17 stitches on my forehead. Turns out that during the baseball game, a vampire smelt Bella and there was a big gooses chase to get her. She has a broken leg but she's okay now.  
No one has seen Grayson since that wolf dragged him away and no one but my family believed me about a wolf saving me. Everyone says I was probably in too much pain to see properly, but I know what I saw.  
Tonight it the night of the La Push prom and I couldn't be more excited! I had the perfect dress (thank you Alice!) to wear and the perfect boyfriend to take me.  
I was now living with the Cullens again. Billy was upset but he understood and I still see him all the time. Alice, Bella, Rosalie and I were in Alice's room. They were all getting me ready and making sure I was perfect.  
My dress was white with spaghetti straps, a black ribbon tied right under my chest and had black jewels on it, but only above the ribbon. It was beautiful and, of course, chosen by Alice.  
Alice and Bella had left to get some stuff for my dress while Rosalie did my hair. While she brushed though it I remembered the old times when I was little and she would do my hair and play dress up with me.  
"You know this reminds me of the old times." I said casually.  
I saw her reflection smile in the mirror and she bent down and kissed my hair.  
"Yeah, it is like that. Only your not a little girl anymore. You're a beautiful young woman and I'm so proud of you." She said triumphantly.  
I giggled, "you sound like mom."  
"Well, I'm technically old enough to be your mother. No. More like your grandmother." She said sadly and she put the finishing touches on my messy, yet elegant bun. I turned around to look at my favourite sibling.  
"Yeah. Well I think I love you just the way you are. As my big sister." I gave her a hug and she hugged me back.  
Alice and Bella then came back in.  
"KENNEDY! Your boyfriends here!" She exclaimed.  
"He is!" I said, "then why am I still up here?"  
I bolted down the stairs.  
"Hey Liam." I said trying to act normal.  
"Kennedy! Wow, you look amazing."  
I blushed and looked down.  
"Thanks. You look good too."  
Liam took my good hand and slipped a white, rose corsage on.  
"Oh, its beautiful." I sighed.  
"Yes you are." He said sweetly.  
I giggled excitedly and took his hand.  
"Mom, Dad. I'm leaving." I informed them.  
"Wait!" Mom said taking out her camera.  
Liam put his arm around my waist and we smiled at the camera. She took the pictures and her and dad gave me hugs before Liam and I left.  
We got to the dance and everything was already in full swing.  
"Kennedy, Liam!" Dawn yelled and waved us over. She was with her new boyfriend, Seth Clearwater, he was a sweet guy. He was a year younger but he certainly didn't look like it.  
"Hey guys." I said.  
Dawn gave me a gentle hug, "awe Bumble Bee! Don't you and my brother look cute together! Now, remember. I don't want a little niece of nephew yet! Maybe in a fe-"  
I cut her off, "Really Dawn! You don't have to worry about that."  
"Sure I don't. Anyways, have fun guys. Come on Seth. Lets go dance." They left.  
"My I have this dance?" Liam asked like a gentleman.  
I giggled, man I have been doing a lot of giggling! "Of course you may."  
He pulled me out onto the dance floor and we twirled around together while Beside You by Mariana's Trench played in the background.  
I put my head on his shoulder and sighed, "I love this song."  
"Me too." He replied. "You know what else I love?"  
"What?" I asked.  
"You." I smiled and looked into his eyes.  
"Same here." I said flirtatiously.  
"I love you more then anything. I love your smile, your eyes, your personality, your-"  
I cut him off with a deep passionate kiss.  
"I love you too. Forever and ever and ever,"  
"and ever and ever until the end of time, baby." he finished my sentence.  
We kissed again and I knew I finally had what I wanted. My family, the love of my life, my best friend, my happiness. My life before wasn't bad before. It's just that I was always left wondering, well, What About Me?  
Now, I no longer had to wonder.  
I got to know.

**A/N Hey everyone! read and review please, it makes me update faster!**


End file.
